the_glee_wiki_glee_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
Spoilers
This page will have all the episode plans and who will be singing as The Glee Wiki Glee Club will become a seperate thing from the fan fiction.So... when the episodes go up you can suggest things like *What songs should be featured in the episode *Who should sing what per episode *Major/minor storylines for the characters Important Note Where there are TBA's you can suggest songs/singers Examples *Blue Christmas by Elvis. Sung by TBA (You can suggest a singer) *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA (You can suggest a song and singer) *TBA by TBA. Sung by Dakota (Only the character's creator may choose a song. Unless they ask for suggestions) *TBA by TBA. Sung by Amy, Hinton, Jordan & Nemo (The Creators of each characters MUST agree on a song) When there is NO TBA you can suggest a song but it may not be accepted Also when it comes to tributes & christmas episodes a maximum of 10 songs will be performed :) Episode 2 - Love/Hate Spoilers *Jordan and Hinton are going to get closer *Epiphany will try to get with Brandon **Olivia and Narise will make fun of her and encourage her to do it (Like Santana and Quinn in Acafellas) Episode 3 - Prepping Things Up Spoilers *Mr Heart will seperate the glee club into 4 groups of 4 and 2 groups of 3 to find The Spotlight Stealers' opening number for Sectionals **The teams are: *#Axel, Cassidy, Skylar & Willow *#Ben, Brandon, Katy & RJ *#Amy, Hinton, Jordan & Nemo *#Ace, CJ, Narise & Ralph *#Dakota, Josh & Liam *#Axel, DJ & Epiphany *Hinton and Jordan are gonna get even closer Songs *TBA by TBA. Sung by Axel, Cassidy, Skylar & Willow *TBA by TBA. Sung by Ben, Brandon, Katy & RJ *Brokenhearted/Wonderland by Karmin/Natalia Kills. Sung by Amy, Hinton, Jordan & Nemo *Head Over Heels by Tears For Fears. Sung by Ace, CJ, Narise & Ralph (To Be Confirmed) *TBA by TBA. Sung by Dakota, Josh & Liam *TBA by TBA. Sung by Axel, DJ & Epiphany *We Belong by Pat Benatar. Sung by Hinton & Jordan *TBA by TBA. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *Dark Side/Cry by Kelly Clarkson/Rihanna. Sung by Jayden & Beau Episode 4 - Duex Spoilers *Duets Competiton Episode 5 - Hit Me With Your Best Shot Spoilers *Mr Heart reveals the school musical is The Nightmare Before Christmas. The Spotlight Stealers get very excited and start auditioning for roles *Hinton won't audition to play Jack but instead auditions to play the unpopular role of Lock *Dakota shocks everyone by auditioning for Jack *Brandon also shocks everyone by saying he wants to audition for Sally **Mr Heart denies Brandon of his audition leading to major drama Songs *Being from Caberet. Sung by Dakota (Auditioning for Jack) *I'm Alive from Next To Normal. Sung by Skylar (Auditioning for Jack) *I Say a Little Prayer by Dionne Warwick. Sung by Brandon (Auditioning for Sally) *DNA by Little Mix. Sung by Katy (Auditioning for Sally) *What You Want by Evanescence. Sung by Narise (Auditioning for Sally) *The Ballad Of Mona Lisa by Panic! At The Disco. Sung by Hinton (Auditioning for Lock) *Stop and Stare by One Republic. Sung by Ace (Auditioning for Oogie Boogie) *Grace Kelly by Mika. Sung by Olivia (Auditioning for Shock) *Well, Well, Well by Duffy. Sung by Nemo (Auditioning for Shock) Episode 6 - Making Christmas Spoilers *''The Nightmare Before Christmas Tribute episode *3 of the cast list can be confirmed now **Liam will be playing Santa Claus **Jordan will be playing Barrel **Hinton will be playing Lock Songs ''All songs from The Nightmare Before Christmas unless stated *This Is Halloween. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *Making Christmas. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *The Town Meeting Song. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *Kidnap The Sady Claws. Sung by Hinton, Jordan & TBA *Jack's Lament. Sung by TBA *Jack's Obsession. Sung by TBA *Sally's Song. Sung by TBA *The Oogie Boogie Song. Sung by TBA *Poor Jack. Sung by TBA *What's This. Sung by TBA Episode 7 - Taste of Glory (Sectionals) Spoilers *TBA Songs *Coming Up Strong by Karmin. Sung by Winners of Duets Competition (At Sectionals) *Woah Oh! (Me vs Everyone) by Forever The Sickest Kids. Sung by The Spotlight Stealer Boys (At Sectionals) *All About Tonight by Pixie Lott. Sung by The Spotlight Stelaers (At Sectionals) *TBA by TBA. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers (At Sectionals) *Oath by Cher Lloyd feat Becky G. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers (After Sectionals) *TBA from TBA. Sung by Musical Madams (Rival Glee Club) *Ray of Light by Madonna. Sung by The Dallas Harmoniums Episode 8 - Beautiful To Me Spoilers *A memeber of The Spotlight Stealers is bullied badly and Mr Heart decides the lesson should be songs about accepting yourself for who you are. *The member mentioned above starts to selfharm and The Spotlight Stealers decide to rally around them and make them feel better about themself *Olivia watches as everyone else around her gets into a releationship and wonders why she can't be in one too. *Jorton becomes a love triganle when a mystery boy wants Hinton Songs *Born This Way/Unpretty by Lady GaGa/TLC. Sung by The Gay Members of The Spotlight Stealers *Perfect/Who Says by P!nk/Selena Gomez & The Scene. Sung by Amy, Brandon & Nemo *Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars. Sung by Dakota *Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *Not Pretty Enough by Kasey Chambers. Sung by Olivia *Firework/I Feel Pretty by Katy Perry/''West Side Story''. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *Don't Watse The Pretty by Alison Iraheta. Sung by RJ *Beautiful With You by Halestorm. Sung by Hinton, Jordan & Mystery Man Episode 9 - Merry Little Christmas Spoilers *Christmas episode Songs *Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas by Christina Aguilera. Sung by TBA *Blue Christmas by Elvis. Sung by TBA *Last Christmas by Wham. Sung by Amy & Liam *All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey. Sung by TBA with The Spotlight Stealers *Santa Baby by Willa Ford. Sung by Brandon *God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen. Sung by TBA, TBA, TBA, & TBA *Where Are You Christmas from How The Grinch Stole Christmas. Sung by Hinton *Do They Know It's Christmas by Band Aid. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *Merry Christmas Darling by The Carpenters. Sung by TBA *It's Begining To Look a Lot Like Christmas by Johnny Mathis. Sung by RJ Episode 10 - 21 Spoilers *Adele tribute episode Songs All songs by Adele unless stated *Someone Like You/Turning Tables. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *Water and a Flame by Daniel Merriweather feat. Adele. Sung by Dakota & Hinton *Hometown Glory. Sung by Ace *Chasing Pavements. Sung by Amy *Hiding My Heart. Sung by RJ *Don't You Remember. Sung by TBA *Make You Feel My Love. Sung by TBA *Take It All. Sung by TBA *He Won't Go. Sung by TBA *I'll Be Waiting. Sung by TBA Episode 11 - Mash Me Up! Spoilers *Mashup competition between different teams of The Spotlight Stealers Songs *When You're Gone/Thinking of You by Avril Lavigne/Katy Perry. Sung by TBA, TBA & TBA *We Found Love/Rumour Has It by Rihanna/Adele. Sung by Brandon, TBA & TBA *Titanium/LaserLight by David Guetta feat. Sia/David Guetta feat. Jessie J. Sung by Ace & Dakota *Va Va Voom/Put Your Graffiti On Me by Nicki Minaj/Kat Graham. Sung by Hinton, TBA & TBA *Tik Tok/Telephone by Ke$ha/Lady GaGa feat. Beyonce. Sung by Cassidy, TBA & TBA *Like a Virgin/Super Bass by Madonna/Nicki Minaj. Sung by Amy, TBA, TBA & TBA *Free/Price Tag by Natalia Kills/Jessie J. Sung by TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA & TBA *Bad Romance/Animal by Lady GaGa/Neon Trees. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers Episode 12 - Stole My Heart Spoilers *Valentines Day Episode *Cassidy will reveal she is a lesbian *She will also be leaving town in this episode Songs *Give Me All Your Luvin' by Madonna feat Nicki Minaj & MIA. Sung by Hinton (Nicki), TBA (Madonna) & TBA (MIA) *Smile/You Belong With Me by Avril Lavigne/Taylor Swift. Sung by TBA *More Than Words/Songbird by Extreme/Fleetwood Mac. Sung by Brandon *Young Forever by Nicki Minaj. Sung by TBA *The One That Got Away by Katy Perry. Sung by Casssidy and Ellie *Everythig/Pieces by Lifehouse/RED. Sung by RJ *Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls. Sung by Ace *Little Thing/One Thing by One Direction/One Direction. Sung by TBA *Stole My Heart by One Direction. Sung by TBA *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA Episode 13 - Alcoholics Anonymous Spoilers *The Spotlight Stealers will throw a party for themselves after school, this episode features all the drama that occurs during and after that weekend *Drama will go down between two male members of The Spotlight Stealers Songs *Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F)/Party Rock Anthem by Katy Perry/LMFAO feat GoonRock & Lauren Bennet. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *Patron, Tequila by Paradiso Girls. Sung by Spotlight Stealer Girls *Drunk/Sober by Ed Sheeran/P!nk. Sung by Hinton & TBA *Knock Em Out by Lily Allen. Sung by TBA *TBA by TBA. Sung by Male 1 (Regretful) *TBA by TBA Sung by Male 2 (Hateful) *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA Episode 19 - Pink Friday Spoilers *Nicki Minaj tribute *Cassidy returns Songs All songs by Nicki Minaj unless stated *Girl On Fire (Inferno Version) by Alicia Keys feat. Nicki Minaj. Sung by TBA *Dear Old Nicki. Sung by TBA *Masquerade. Sung by TBA *Turn Me On/Automatic by David Guetta feat. Nicki Minaj/Nicki Minaj. Sung by Brandon *Roman Holiday. Sung by TBA & TBA *Right Thru Me. Sung by TBA *Marilyn Monroe. Sung by TBA *Pound The Alarm/Starships. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *Save Me. Sung by TBA *I'm The Best. Sung by TBA Songs That Will Be Featured Later These songs will be featured in Season 1 after episode 12. These are unavalible for people to sing before the episode it will be used in. *Already Gone/Shake It Out by Kelly Clarkson/Florence + The Machine *Barracuda by Heart *Blow Me (One Last Kiss) by P!nk *Bottle Pop by The Pussycat Dolls *Distance by Christina Perri *Dominio by Jessie J *Don't Stop by Fleetwood Mac *Don't Stop Believin' by Journey *Family Portrait by P!nk *Fly/Skyscraper by Nicki Minaj feat. Rihanna/Demi Lovato *Heartbreaker by Pat Benatar *Hello/Rolling In The Deep by Martin Solveig feat. Dragonette/Adele *Homecoming/Sweet Dreams by Hey Monday/The Eurhythmics *I Wanna Go/S&M by Britney Spears/Rihanna *Lose My Breath by Destiny's Child *Milkshake/Moves Like Jagger by Kelis/Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera *One Way Or Another by Blondie *Over You/Arms by Miranda Lambert/Christina Perri *Pretty by Nicole Scherzinger *Read All About It by Professor Green feat Emeli Sande *Read All About It Part III by Emeli Sande *Rude Boy/Your Body by Rihanna/Christina Aguilera *Set Fire To The Rain/Fighter by Adele/Christina Aguilera *Sexy Silk by Jessie J *Stand Up by Jessie J *Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)/I Will Survive by Kelly Clarkson/Gloria Gaynor *Touch Me from Smash *We're Not Gonna Take It by Twisted Sister *What You Waiting For/TBA by Gwen Stefani/Britney Spears